


【鸣佐】JK

by sanmizu



Category: Naruto, R18 - Fandom, narusasu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanmizu/pseuds/sanmizu
Summary: 佐助女装，注意避雷





	【鸣佐】JK

**Author's Note:**

> 佐助女装，注意避雷

鸣人一脸凝重地盯着房间里浴室的门。眼睛一眨不眨，不停地抖动的腿暴露了他焦躁的心情。  
他和佐助的恋爱成功走过了一个年头，虽然中间吵闹争执有不少，但还是平安迎来了一周年。作为纪念，他们再和家人打过招呼后开始了暑假的自由行。也就是刚好满一周年的今天，他们决定尝试攀登一下大人的阶梯。为此，安全套和带点催情效果的润滑液已经在床头放置好了。他也先洗过澡，着重用沐浴露洗了几次下身来确保那里不会有奇怪的异味。紧张地舔了舔唇，他听到浴室里传来了轻微的一声拉拉链的声音。抬起手臂又嗅了嗅，好的，没有汗味。  
浴室的玻璃门开了，鸣人紧张地咽了口唾沫，盯着手不自在地捏着裙边从里面走出来的佐助。对方憋红了一张脸瞪着他，“你敢说出去我就杀了你！”  
少年的身体还没有彻底长开，套上水手服也没有太强的违和感，反倒挺好看的。开得恰到好处的衣领能让人看到一截锁骨，下面系上了和衣服上的线同色的领巾。衣领和袖口以及胸前的口袋的红线很粗，这是他们学校制度的特征。因为他坏心的让佐助穿了全套，所以上衣被胸衣微微撑起了一点，希望事后自己不要被揍才好。黑裙长度正好能盖住大腿垂在膝盖上方，紧实的小腿被同样是黑色的袜子包裹住，突出的踝骨显得尤其的精致。  
鸣人满意地点了点头。视线依旧没有转开。他不停地上下打量着面前的人，不自觉地用手抿了下鼻子，确定自己没有流鼻血出来，这才结结巴巴地说道:“佐助。里面……呃，有穿我给你准备的……”  
“穿了。”佐助闭了闭眼，一副豁出去的样子走到鸣人面前，拉着他的手放到自己裙边，“不信自己确认看看啊！”  
鸣人空咽一口，斜眼看向佐助，对方已经别过脸去不看自己了。他低下头，拉着裙边慢慢慢慢慢慢的往上拉。  
“你就不能干脆一点？！吊车尾的！”佐助被他磨干净了耐心，直接将他扑倒在床上，跨身上去，膝盖分在鸣人腰的两侧，将长度到膝上的黑色百褶裙掀开，取代原本纯色的棉布平角裤，现在佐助穿的是白底印着小黑猫的女士内裤，小小的布料勉强才能包住囊袋和性器。鸣人能想象到自己脱掉这一小块三角形布料下面的风景，不由得又想去摸自己的鼻尖。  
“那个。”鸣人小心翼翼地问道，“我可以尝一尝吗？”  
“尝什么？”佐助蹙眉。  
“呃，你别管那么多，再靠近一点坐到这边来……”鸣人咬了咬上唇，看着佐助一副警惕的模样，他眨巴起了自己的眼睛看向佐助的方向卖起乖来。  
“……哦。”  
佐助越往那边靠，心脏跳得越厉害，等他挨到鸣人要求的位置时，他几乎要因为鸣人的行为尖叫出来——鸣人在舔他。  
小小的布料没法兜全囊袋和性器，鸣人很容易就吮湿了那块白色的布料，让它透着贴到了佐助私密的地方。张口一吃，就含住了一边的卵蛋，往嘴里嘬了两口，佐助当时就羞赧地把裙子糊到了他的脸上，挡住他的视线不让他看。  
“你害羞了？”鸣人的声音闷闷的从身下传来，虽然被说中了，但佐助还是决定不做声响。鸣人不见他回答，就当他默认了。略得意的继续吮。这样带来的快感有些微妙，热度一点点在佐助小腹累积起来，直到鸣人的手探进他裙子用指甲轻挂起他的铃口时，佐助这才意识到自己已经硬了，白色的内裤也被鸣人舔透了大半，现在正在用牙往下褪那条紧绷着性器的布料。  
“够了鸣人，不要，你不需要做到……啊！”多少察觉到了鸣人的意图，佐助想去阻止，对方却快他一步将他的性器含住了，惹得他惊呼一声。  
鸣人口交的技术实在是不怎么样，牙齿还会碰疼他，但初体验的两人并没有顾忌太多。佐助只知道鸣人的舌头很软很舒服，鸣人只知道佐助那里流出来的汁水意外的好吃，于是他忍不住吸了几口，惹得身上人发出了十分可爱的声音。  
“鸣人……可以了，我已经……”佐助忍着射精的冲动去制止鸣人。鸣人其实并不介意佐助射在他嘴里，但见他似乎不愿意的样子还是打消了这样的念头。刚一松口，佐助逃似的跨离开鸣人。坐到床的其他地方整理着裙子掩盖自己差点失控的窘态。  
鸣人坐起身，能看到跪坐在枕边的佐助被黑色的袜子包裹着的脚趾相互蹭着，耳根涨的通红，他喊了他一声，对方身体猛的一震，过了一会儿才回问道“干嘛？”像极了被恶作剧吓到的小孩。在这一瞬间鸣人想起了自己小时候喜欢恶作剧的心情。心底痒痒的想要继续欺负他。  
“我们继续做吧我说。”鸣人说道:“我下面也……很难受。”

胸口红色的领结已经被他们踢到了床下，佐助坐在他胯上被他捏着臀部和自己亲热，黑色的裙子盖着两人贴合的地方，让场面似乎不是那么的羞耻。他身上的衣服早已经脱了个干净，在他的坚持下，佐助依旧穿着那条半褪不褪的内裤和他性器相贴。领口的扣子已经被解开，胸罩撑开了衣服，这让鸣人很容易就能从那里看到里面已然挺立的乳首，“佐助，把衣服拉上去好不好……”他在佐助耳边低语。  
没有等太长时间，佐助将上衣提到了胸口上，露出下面白色的胸罩来。为了佐助能方便的穿上它和自己的性趣，鸣人当时选的是前扣式的内衣，然而这件内衣的海绵比较厚，自己就有了形状，撑开的一块空间根本无法给人遮羞。也就是说，他根本不需要把它往上推，亦或是解开，就能吃到。这无疑让他更加兴奋起来。  
又嘬又咬的吃法让佐助的乳尖变得通红又敏感。鸣人尝试用舌尖去挑逗它，同时就引起了佐助的一阵酥颤，少量的精液漏了出来，沾了些在鸣人的耻毛上，其他则是附到了裙子的内测。  
“我说你怎么……嗯……花样这么多？”一直处于被动的状态无疑让佐助很不爽，他推了一把鸣人，想要他放手，“松开，疼。”  
鸣人意识到自己抓得有些太用力了，急忙放手，手足无措地坐在那里，问:“那……那接下来……我们、呃……”  
佐助拆开了一个小方盒，从里面拿出一个方片打开来:“你……你动作轻一点。”  
“哦……哦。”鸣人郑重地点点头。

脱掉了那条沾了不少体液的内裤。鸣人坐到了佐助腿间。对方完全就做着想要逃避的打算用手臂盖住了眼睛不打算看。拧开润滑液的盖子，鸣人往自己手里倒了些，学着GV里的人将两根润好的手指往佐助的后穴里插。  
“等等等等！”鸣人的指尖刚挨到那处，佐助立马慌了:“你就不能一根一根来吗？吊车尾的！”  
“那你自己来。”鸣人佯怒地努了努嘴，把润滑油往佐助手里一塞就不再动作了。  
“……你……”佐助瞪向他，鸣人不做理会，僵持了半天，佐助长叹了一口气，自暴自弃地往手上倒润滑油。肉桂的香味立马钻进鼻腔，他看了一眼鸣人，果然还是觉得不好意思，让他看向另一边。  
鸣人倒是从善如流，偏过头去，佐助做了两次深呼吸，慢慢将中指探了进去。在他错愕的注视下鸣人的中指跟着挤了进去。  
“在浴室里就是这么清洗的吗佐助？”鸣人突然贴了过去，“里面软软的好舒服，真想快点进去……”  
“闭嘴。”  
“按你的个性应该是提前预习过的不是吗？佐助。”说着，鸣人又加了一根手指进去。虽然有些艰难，但勉强还算顺利。他继续追问已经羞得快整个红起来的佐助，“里面舒服的地方在哪里啊佐助？原来自己扩张的时候第几根手指是极限？啊啊，佐助真坏，都不肯告诉我。欺负人的说。”  
“我现在很不妙的说，光是想象佐助想着我自慰的样子下面就好涨好烫……帮我摸一摸好不好？”  
“……闭嘴啦白痴！”  
“偏不要。佐助你太狡猾了。”说着鸣人又趁机突入了第三根手指，带着佐助的那根在狭窄的后穴中抽插，往里送着润滑液，“这么做的时候佐助会摸前面吗？还是说只靠后面就能高潮？喜欢什么体位？是后入还是骑乘？还是说……”  
“……你好烦。”佐助勾过鸣人的头来吻住，“这才是第一次你要我怎么回答你。白痴！”  
“再说了，让我穿成这个样子的人不是你吗？！倒是在一开始就想好应该怎么来啊混蛋。”  
“那。那我现在就要进去了。”似乎就在等佐助说这样的话，鸣人直接将手指抽了出来，将已经套好安全套的性器整个顶了进去。

佐助十分庆幸鸣人在进入他身体后不再多话。因为他根本没法思考应该怎么去回复他。他为今天准备他近一个月的时间。每周尝试多增加一根手指进去，即使这样鸣人莽撞地顶进来的时候他还是感觉到了撕裂的疼。龇牙咧嘴了半天也没能缓过来。他甚至开始质疑那些说性爱很舒服的人其实都是骗子。穴壁被强硬得撑开，又干又涩弄得他很不舒服。他根本没法从中体会到任何的快感。  
可是这样的质疑在鸣人一次抽出又挺进的时候碾过某个地方的时候化为乌有。  
鸣人也察觉到了佐助后穴突然的收缩。直觉告诉他这个方向是对的，于是他开始用坚硬的伞盖边缘一寸寸找起了位置。找到后干脆就在那个浅处操干起来，惹得他前段出了不少水，把撑起的一块裙子的布料都弄湿了。  
“鸣人……深一点也没关系……已经不会痛了，随你喜欢的来……啊。嗯……”  
耻骨拍击着佐助的腿根，因为顶的很深，耻毛都能磨到对方的会阴，鸣人吞下口唾沫来滋润自己发干的喉咙，用性器在佐助的穴内搅弄了几下，不意外听到了黏腻的水声，穴肉收缩了几下，让他偷笑起来。佐助绷紧了脚背，脚趾隔着黑色的袜子只能勉强抓皱床单。身体深处的软肉也被撑开，鸣人的挺进变得比开始容易了很多。掐住佐助的腰，他把碍事的裙边往上堆到下腹，佐助只有肩膀的和脚能接触到床垫，悬空的下身很大程度上是依靠鸣人的支撑，领子折了一角摊在床单上，性器和囊袋随着抽插的动作摇晃着，快感就要堆到境界点了，却总是差一点。  
想射。  
佐助浑身是汗，这样的姿势让他很是疲惫，却又被欲望勾住，尽量抬腰迎合着鸣人毫无章法的撞击。伸手握住自己的性器，佐助随着鸣人抽插的频率开始套弄起来。  
“想射了吗？”鸣人喘着粗气问道。  
“嗯……”佐助含糊地回着。  
“不可以偷跑哦……”说着，鸣人挺弄的速度就愈来愈快，动作也越来越激烈，佐助套弄的速度也跟着快了起来。随着两声闷哼，这次性爱终于告一段落。  
鸣人很是愧疚地看着佐助腿间的血迹，自己果然太鲁莽了才会这样……向佐助道歉后对方已经没有多少力气和他计较了。射完精后的他性欲得到满足，脑子也跟着犯浑，迷迷糊糊思考着为什么半小时刚过的性爱比他跑全程马拉松还累？  
“佐助你已经不想动了吗？”鸣人问。  
佐助瘫软在床上不做回应，用行动告诉他自己已经没有力气了。  
“那你就这个姿势别动，脚让我蹭下就行。”  
紧接着他就被踹了下去。没力气了什么的，根本就是在骗人！


End file.
